First Date
by marycliZaire
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have shared their first kiss, but this is much better. Time for their first date.


Blaine surveyed himself in his full-length mirror. _Nice._ He had chosen his dark-wash jeans, a black Ralph Lauren button-down, and his thin, baby pink tie. He reached for the gift on his desk and headed downstairs.

David was waiting for him. "You ready?" he asked.

_No. I'm scared shitless. What if he doesn't like it? What if it all goes wrong? _"Yeah. I'll be waiting in the lot," Blaine told his friend. "Tell Wes?" David nodded as if to say yes. "Thank you guys so much." His hands were shaking as he stepped out into the cool, night air.

...

Kurt had just added the finishing touches to his hair when there was a knock on his door. _Here we go. _Suppressing a squeal, he scurried over to his door. He was wearing his black skinny jeans with his gray button-down. Doing a quick double-check in his mirror, he reached his hand for the door knob and turned it slowly.

"Hey, Blai-" he started to say, but it wasn't Blaine standing at his door. "Oh, hi, David. Sorry, I was expecting Blaine. Have you seen him?"

David didn't speak. He simply held out his arm. Kurt, a little confused, held onto his arm and allowed himself to be steered downstairs. They had reached the door leading outside but David had stopped. Kurt, still confused, reached for the brass handle when the door open by itself. No. Wes had opened it.

"Oh, hey, Wes!" Kurt greeted his friend but received no response. Wes simply gestured Kurt and David out the door and down the stone steps.

David and Kurt walked side-by-side across the Dalton lawn towards the student parking lot, but all the lights had been turned off. Kurt could not see a thing. _Well this isn't sketchy at all_, Kurt thought as they approached the lot.

As if they were reading his mind, the lights suddenly flickered on in succession. Kurt was speechless as he saw what awaited him.

Blaine was standing in the center of the lot, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a thin, tall man dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a driver's cap on. Behind the pair was a sleek, black, stretch limo.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel," the driver greeted, opening the passenger door.

Kurt stood shocked in his place. David's arm left his own and was replaced by Blaine's.

"Blaine, you didn't have-" he started to say but was cut short.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine cocked his head toward the limo, "your evening awaits you." Blaine let his arm fall and replaced it with the younger boy's hand as he helped him into the backseat.

He watched as Kurt rotated his head taking it all in; there was a mini-bar, and soft, white light was dancing around the seats. Music was playing, but it was too low to hear.

Finally, Kurt collected himself enough to speak.

"Blaine Anderson, I cannot believe you got a limo!"

"Oh hush, I told you I wanted this to be perfect."

"But. A limo? This must have been so expensive!"

"Kurt Hummel, don't you ever question how much money I spend. Especially how much money I spend on you!"

"But-"

"Water?" Blaine interjected as he offered his date a chilled bottle of water.

When the limo finally came to a stop, Blaine took his hand from Kurt's and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. The confusion Kurt was feeling earlier in the evening returned.

A few minutes passed before Blaine returned as escorted his date out of the car. He had brought Kurt to-

"Breadsticks?" Kurt asked in an unbelievable tone.

"I knew you would be upset if I brought you anywhere nicer," Blaine explained, "what with the limo and all..don't tell me you wouldn't say it's too much."

"I still cannot believe you brought a _stretch limo_ tonight.."

"As I have already told you, I wanted tonight to be perfect," Blaine justified himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"And it is," Kurt reassured him, "with or without a limo, I get to be with you."

Blaine could feel his face getting hot as the younger boy giggled at him just a bit.

The two boys sat and talked over their pasta dishes. They discussed everything from school to music to books. Neither of the pair seemed to be able to stop when it came to the topic of Harry Potter.

"What do you mean you love Bellatrix Lestrange?" Kurt demanded.

"She's so devious. It's awesome!"

"But she killed Dobby!"

"..and she's so loyal."

"Yeah, to Lord Voldemort!"

"Exactly, and he's so-"

"No you don't Blaine Anderson, you will not defend Lord freaking Voldemort! He is the greatest _dark _wizard to have lived!"

"But he's so smart!"

"Please, enlighten me. I am lost."

"Look at all the research he did. He was top of his class when he attended Hogwarts. He sneakily got teachers to divulge information they would never have thought about giving other students. He thought through his immortality. Sure, the way he did it was incredibly cruel, but he wasn't arrogant. He knew there was a chance he would die, so he backed himself up."

"He wasn't as smart as you think. He believed the world was full of hate because he never felt love and he never knew how to love he didn't even believe-"

"I know love.."

At this, Kurt was blushing so red he resembled a freshly cut rose.

"You're so cute when you're blushing."

"I am not! I look all blotchy and resemble the outside of a fire engine!"

"You don't. You're perfect."

This time, Kurt felt like his face was on fire.

After dinner, Blaine escorted Kurt back to their limousine and told the driver where to go. He quickly grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and they sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted any strawberries for dessert and they both helped themselves.

Once the vehicle came to another halt, Blaine helped Kurt out of his seat. Kurt, expecting to be back at Dalton, looked around and saw..nothing. They had stopped at a field where there was only grass and a few trees. Blaine appeared by Kurt's side with a soft, black blanket; he grabbed Kurt's hand and began to walk towards the center of the field. Kurt was feeling that confusion again, but he trusted Blaine so he just went with it.

Blaine laid out the blanket on the damp grass and sat down. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Kurt sat down on the blanket and Blaine stretched out his arm to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. For awhile, they were as silent as they were in the car, but when Blaine patted down on the blanket to tell Kurt to lay back with him, Kurt decided he didn't want to be left in the dark anymore.

"Blaine, what are we doing here?"

"Just look up." What Kurt saw amazed him. There were thousands of stars twinkling in the sky. He had never seen so many before. Living in the suburbs, it was lucky if one or two were visible each night. He just smiled and turned to Blaine.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

Blaine smiled, too, and began pointing out the different constellations and telling Kurt the meaning behind them.

When the two boys had returned to Dalton, they politely ignored all the questions they were bombarded with and walked up to Kurt's room. Blaine held open the door and Kurt, still holding onto Blaine's hand, lead him in. They sat down on the small couch Kurt had put in the corner and cuddled for a bit before Blaine spoke up.

"I have another surprise for you," he said. He walked over to Kurt's stereo and inserted a CD. Grabbing the remote from the table, he sat back down next to Kurt.

"Do tell,." Kurt said, and Blaine pressed 'play.' He turned the volume up loud enough for the boys to hear. "Teenage Dream" was sounding through the speakers.

"Blaine, am I going to have to put you through a twelve-step program to break this obsession with Katy Perry?" Kurt asked.

"Shh, just listen. You'll love it!" And so Kurt listened. When the second chorus rolled around, Kurt realized what his surprise was. Blaine had mashed together the Warblers singing "Teenage Dream" with the original version.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Blaine asked him.

"How could I forget?"

"When you stopped me on the staircase, Kurt, I thought my heart would beat straight out of my chest. You shouldn't question it when somebody tells you you are beautiful. I never expected to feel this way about you..but I do. I know this..us..whatever we are..I'm aware that it's new, but that doesn't change the fact. I know it sounds cliché, but I believe in love at first sight..for me, it just took some time to settle in. But it's always been there. I love you, Kurt, whether you can believe me or not I-"

But Kurt had stopped him. He had leaned in and kissed Blaine in a way he had never kissed Blaine before. This kiss was full of passion. He didn't have to tell Blaine how he felt; this would say it all. When he finally pulled back, he knew this night had been perfect.


End file.
